The Indecisive
by Rei13Reaper
Summary: I was just a girl, from world war two. It sounds exciting but really, all my life was just waiting for someone to save me. So when I died a month from freedom, it was apparent that this new life couldn't be spent waiting. This time I'm going to do something, but change in a unchangeable world is harder then I expected, even at the core; Konoha. Selfinsert (ish)
1. Prologue : The Begining

OKay, so this is my first shot at a story… I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it,but i'm mostly posting this as a test. Grammar isnt exactly too fantastic, but whatever.

My hand a self insert.

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of kishi's characters or plot. Robin/Rei is ENTIRLEY fictional character, based off of real events.

Warning: I am Not A professional of the events that occurred in WW2, so if i get facts wrong, i REALLY do apologize. Also, if my character expresses any opinion or false fact, it doesnt mean I agree, this is just the character, and i promise, it all goes to development in her character. It will change. (although, its not like shes gonna say "anyone whose different should die" but…. yeah.)

Cussing will be to a minimal.

I promise, not all disclaimers will be this long.

To the story!

Prologue

**The Beginning**

I couldn't name the feeling, in that moment before the accident. all I could have told you was that heart wrenching, cold feeling in my heart. My blood turned cold, and I knew I would do anything, say ANYTHING, to have my life back in that miserable hell I used to live in, because now I realized I couldn't bring myself to complain, anymore.

If that was hell, then I had literally just died to figure out what hell truly is.

I'm not too keen on giving away all the details of my death just yet, of all the horror and confusion had felt. (Now I can tell you, I was SCARED) and now, I have finally gathered the strength to write down one thing;

I had been reborn into the world of shinobi.

unlogical, unexplainable, but in my mind and memory at the very least, VERY real. And maybe it was never real. Maybe, all my memories of my Brother, of us sitting together, eating together, arguing, and BEING together were false. Maybe Halloween was just some crazy idea I had come up with in a dream, a holiday where people actually used THEIR money for OTHER people's children. That kind of thing doesn't exist in this world. So there was only one option.

Mold to the world before it crushes you first.

forget all your most precious memories, your ideals, your STANDARDS, your purpose.

It sure as hell can't exist here.

after all, I don't think God can exists in a world like this. There was no order here, an the only order the shinobi world had was the scrambled attempt of leaderships.

I always told myself if I had lost my meaning, I would rather kill myself than live, but really what can you DO as a infant? Three years, of being held, coddled, and BABIED, I loathed it, and if I was going to die, now as a toddler was my chance. But it was too late.

The people I had been born to had already made a impact on me.

"Rei," they said. "You were made for living in a lifeless world."

you see, it turns out my "parents" had just found me in a ally. That makes sense I suppose, since I didn't remember anything before the safe house.

you must be wondering where, why and how. Well... I should write it down while I still

My name WAS, Robin Williams. I was a 18 year old girl. I was American, Jewish, world war two... My parents, doctors, were found and murdered. I was lucky, I was in America with my brother at that time, left Germany at the age of eight.

My parents never told us anything. We left a while before war started, and the Jews were being... Well... tortured.

I can still remember how awful it was, living with the knowledge that I was safe, and my fellow Jews were being exterminated... gassed... burned... shot... it was terrifying.

of course, I got some of it back in America too. Some people in my town liked to blame war on the Jews. "If they didn't hate you so much, they would see no reason to start this war!" Said a widow, whose husband had died in war. "I'm sorry," I would say, in spite of the fact they were just ignorant of the truth. My Brother had enlisted in the military, my friends were suffering back home, taking on the brunt of the attack. I was SURE our "debt" to America was completely paid and justified with our efforts and suffering.

I died at eighteen. The war was close to being over, I didn't know if my parents were still alive, if my brother was going to survive, but I had lost EVERYTHING.

Only to find myself as a infant, being held by a chubby old woman.

I had found out I was in the ninja world at three years old. It wasn't hard to deal with that fact, after all, the majority of my past LIFE was dealing with what ifs, and FACTS that I was FORCED to accept.

Luckily, I already knew japanese, due to my job in my last life... of course, it was my third ish language, so I only knew basics, but still.

BASICS was GENIUS for a infant. And general knowledge and maturity... was a force to be reckoned with.

So at age four, I was sent to the center of the land of fire to become the icon of our country.

a Ninja.

upon reaching the village hidden in the leaves, I gazed up at the giant gate that stood before me.

I knew I would miss the safe house, and Haruna-sensei. I can't say I was too close to either of them, but they took care of me, and that was more than what I was given in my last life.

And now they were placing their hopes in me, hopes that I could become a hero, save the orphanage, change the world.

Unfortunately, THIS particular world doesn't work like that.

I may be considered smart here. Heck, I was considered a prodigy by all standards, but if there was one thing I knew, something that was kept the same in BOTH worlds.

There is ALWAYS someone, or SOMETHING that can replace you, even better you ever could be.

But for now... now I felt like I could do something.

I was at the core. I could DO something, prevent what happened in my last life. I... I could prevent people from suffering. Ninja shaped the land, and today was the day.


	2. Ignorance Costed Lives chapter 1

**The Indecisive**

A/N:Okay, heres the next chapter! Sorry if the last chappy made no sense, but i'm editing it, but i decided to write up the next chapter while i'm on a roll. by the way, the names will be introduced as (last name), (First name), since that's typical japanese culture, and i will have honorifics! don't have a beta, or anything, so grammar isn't the best...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or anything to do with the story! Robin is Fictional character based off of real events. I am not prof. on the facts involving WW2, and I am not jewish. so any facts involving the jewish faith, WW2, or naruto storyline are A) not a reliable source of information and B) not discriminating or insulting ANYBODY! I will not tolerate any bashing on ANY faith or opinion!

**Chapter 1**

Ignorance Costed Lives

In recognition of my arrival, the leader of the village sent two middle classed shinobi to escort me to his office building, so i could receive instructions on my housing arrangements.

In my old world, the walk there would have been a aching and tiresome journey, but in this new body, I so much more energy and strength, and back in the safehouse it seemed i was the only , in this village, _everyone_ seemed to move as quickly as i could, if not faster.

The walk there was cut down in half, between all the hustle and bustle of crowds, and the Noise of sales men and emotional shoppers. Stepping into the large building that LOOKED like a museum,but actually known as the Hokage tower,(terrible observation, I know) I was shocked to see how many ninja were operating in that size of a building. _This place can actually function like this? _I thought dryly, taking in the lack of space this building had to offer for the workers.

_Shinobi- _I corrected myself, Noting the use of jutsu lingering in the air.

I was brought to a little office on the first floor, a small room really, not too fancy, with some pictures on the wall, typical, even by my old standards.

The woman at the desk, black hair, light skin, red eyes, not too shocking since from what I hear is ll shinobi have some weird kwerk about them. I'd only seen a couple of shinobi in my life, (excluding here, of course) and the ones i've seen were all low class shinobi,and even then they had something interesting about them. The first one I'd seen was a dark eyed boy come for some cats or something, but that was far away from the safe house, and I only saw him for a second.

"Okay, Lets get this over with…" The young woman reaching for the paper i had in my hands. Obviously hating her job.

Not that i could blame her.

Orphan transfers weren't exactly common here, especially after the Great Shinobi war. And she was the one unlucky enough to waste her time doing nothing, unless she was granted with a orphan coming in.

"Rei….hm… No last name, for now at least…. 4 years old, birth date, December 6th… Minimal transfer cost…" She trailed on, reading my transfer information. I nodded, confirming the information given out. not that she needed me to, but it gave me a reason to listen.

Finally, all the information was filed, and i was allowed to leave.

"Your host will be waiting for you outside this room." The lady gestured toward the door, inviting me to leave.

I twitched, hesitating at the door. The woman behind me sighed, shuffling some papers behind me. "you have a question, or do you need help with the door?" I frowned, Almost insulted that she thought i couldnt even open a door by myself. _Your suppose to be four years old REI,_ I reminded myself. I felt a pang of regret, but then I recalled where is was and shook my head.

"I can reach the door just fine, thank you." I started, then noting she began to tune me out, I quickly added, "Do you know if I'll be living with my 'host'? or will i be living by myself?"

Her shoulders slumped and she looked at me warily, most likely wishing i could just leave so she could get on with her life(*nothing new, my whole past life was spent with people wishing I would disappear).

"As far as I know, you'll be living by yourself," She answered tiredly. "But its all up to the host. she could just as easily take you in as she could…" she trailed off, but noticing she was talking to a child, she adjusted her methods and smiled, trying to comfort me (and by trying, I mean fakley) said "But you'll be just fine, as long as you're a good girl and stay out of trouble." I nodded, thanked her, and abruptly left the room.

And as soon as i did, I was greeted with a unsightly…. sight. a woman in her fifties, spotted me as i walked out of the room, and squealed, and caught me before i could run.

"OOOOH, you're so CUUUUUTE!" The lady screeched, catching me in a bone-crushing embrace that was SUPPOSED to be a 'loving' hug.

letting me go, she began to gush again "How could they give up a little girl as cute as you?" I sighed, if there was one thing I didn't want, it was TOO much attention. _I hope I get my own apartment, _I thought to myself. obviously this woman was ignorant out outside affairs.

She grabbed my hand (not so gently) and pulled me out the door.

"My name's Sanada Yumiko! I picked out a small apartment, JUST for you! I'm half tempted to let you live with me, but…" she began rambling, But thank _goodness _I didn't have to live with THAT for the rest of my childhood.

We reached a place in the center of town, A small, rectangular building that seemed to be a apartment, but then again, I thought the HOKAGE building was a museum, so my guess was not exactly reliable…

We we made our way up to the entrance, and walking through the beat up door, Sanada-san Turned to me and grinned. …_.creepy. _"This is your apartment! you have neighbors, so be sure to be a good girl! oh, and this is for your apartment, and the band is just incase you get lost, okay Rei-chan?" I flinched, and nodded. Thats right, my name is Rei… Four years later, and I still can't remember…

I reached for the wrist band, with my name and address on it (what am I, A dog?) along with my keys, and a wallet to buy groceries with.

_So, this world is willing to leave a child to fend for herself? this is no different from before then. _I thought, feeling a burning resentment for my mother at that point.

I said my farewells to sanada-san, my irritation beginning to settle. I knew she wasn't insensitive, she was just... ignorant.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, feeling my life begin to settle.

It would take about a year to settle. I had about 13 Months to settle. I would be entering the academy a little late, because of my birthday, but that was okay. That meant I had the advantage. I was a Orphan, It would take a LOT to prevent the tragedy that my old world failed to. But that was OK.

I had 13 months to prepare. That was _more _than I'd ever ask for, especially before WW2.

I could take it.

I reached my room, 256, and entered, to find a note at my door.

_Dear, Rei-chan_

_Welcome to your new home!_

_Theres no need to worry about the bills, your orphanage is covering them, at least until you're 16. you also have air conditioning, (just installed last month! :D) and as you can see we've installed furniture for you before hand. also, no dogs, and you can only have ONE cat, as long as you can take care of it! you have neighbors, so be courteous! Also, if you get lonely, there's a little boy who lives next door who I'm sure would adore you, so no need to be shy! Make lots of friends!_

_Lots of love, _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Sanada-san_

I gripped the note with a fervor. Making friends...is actually a good idea. Enemies were never a good thing.

Yeah. Im going to make it. I'm going to prevent the tragedy that our world couldnt.

Im going to become a ninja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0o0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n

All right, second… er, first chapter out!

I find it sad, what happened in the holocaust. I was in the play _Diary Of Ann Frank.(i dont own that either!)_ so that was my inspiration. I feel like this is going to fast… but im kind of a newbie,so… yeah. hope yall liked it! :D you wouldnt believe how many movie references I want to make...but shes from WW2, so she probably doesnt know what hunger games is…. poor, poor soul.


	3. Chapter 2 In a Perfect World

The Indecisive

A/n

Okay, I think this is the last chapter…. then I'll switch to updating about once a week. Just keep in mind, this i my DADs computer, so i can't just grab it and write when i want.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with the story! Robin/Rei is Fictional character based off of real events. I am not prof. on the facts involving WW2, and I am not jewish. so any facts involving the jewish faith, WW2, or naruto storyline are A) not a reliable source of information and B) not discriminating or insulting ANYBODY! I will not tolerate any bashing on ANY faith or opinion!

Chapter 2

Keep Your Friends Close, Enemies Closer

You remember when I said I wanted to make friends? Yeah….

No.

I take it back.

Let me start from the beginning. The day before my arrival, I received a painfully heartfelt note from Sanaka-san, the hostess of my apartment. She had told me there was a boy next door, so if I got bored, or needed a friend, I could go see him.

It turns out, I didn't have to. He found me first… I mean captured.

The next day, While I was walking back to me apartment after a quick walk to figure out my surroundings, I was walking up the stairs into my room. I noticed how quiet it was, and it seemed too quiet, even for my practically abandoned apartment complex thing. So when i reached my floor, and a sudden crash and footsteps sounded, I didn't even have time to have a heart attack when I heard a 'war cry'. Before I could turn around to investigate, I was tackled to the floor by a little ball of sunshine.

"HA! I GOT YOU NOW! HAHAHA!" A obnoxiously loud voice squealed into my ear.

"What the He-" I started, before being smacked with a… what the? did the punk just hit me with-?

"YOU'RE MY PRISONER NOW! HAHAHA!" all I saw was a flash of orange before I felt a relief of weight, And i looked up to see a blond, blue eyed boy in a orange jump suit, grinning down at me. "I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

I stared at him for a minute. He glared right back at me.

All I saw was a blond boy with ADHD, and a painfully bright jump suit, and it was obvious he was desperate for attention. I was abou to brush him off and just walk to my room once again, But then his eyes… blue. So incredibly familiar…

And he made me remember. MY blue eyes.

I remembered Robin Williams, The ten year old girl who always, in the face of malice, used to say "not me! I'm going to become extraordinary! I'm going to go to paris, become a actress, or a model!" I was the girl who was always being told to be quiet, or to be still. I wanted to be the center of attention. To make it worse, for a while I wanted to escape my Jewish heritage, drop my beliefs and try to forget what was happening on the outside. Maybe become baptized, but as I got older, I found myself resenting the world that made me feel that way.

But now... My eyes were red, Not blue. My hair was no longer blond. It was dark, dark brown. He was the same, but I was different.

And I realized… He was the way I was,and for the same reasons.

I saw it in his eyes… And I knew.

This was NOT going to be the first time I was going to hear this particular declaration.

I turned my attention to my door, debating on letting this sad boy into my life, or ignoring him, just like I did in my past life.

I knew the answer before I asked for it.

Looking for the correct japanese to say what I wanted, I chose my words carefully, Hoping he wouldn't want to turn away depending on what I said.

"You wanna eat? I got some food, so…?" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

Only to hear absolute silence.

I turned my gaze to the boy in front of me, to see him a foot further than before, eyes wide, stance slightly defensive.

Something was wrong about that.

DUH, Stranger danger, I remembered, You haven't even told the poor kid your name yet.

I nodded To myself, then directed my attention back to him."Sorry, I haven't even told you my name yet." I held out my hand to him. "It's Rei. I don't have parents, so… No last name for me…"

He just stared at me, in shock, But he seemed to get over it pretty quick, And I reeled back in shock at the next thing he said to me.

"Why would you… Don't you think I'm a monster?"

I stared, shocked at his question. A monster? Sure, the punk was heavy as heck, and he was kind of a brat, but a monster? I didn't think he was THAT bad! What kind of place convinces a kid that he's a monster?

Nazis. World war two. America. Slavery. Heck, I've even seen discrimination turned to religions, such as the Mormons, races, age group, gender, friendships.

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough think discrimination was nonexistent here.

"A monster?" I restated, smiling at him sadly, although a bit nervous. I had to choose my next words carefully. I didn't want them to sound fake. I wanted him to believe me, after all. What would my brother have said to me..?

"I think I have better things to do than to hate you." I finally decided. "If people were more focused about equality, then…" Then what?

I thought, What would happen? I wasn't exactly raised in a time where things like that were valued.

But thats what I'm trying to do, right? Find a place where everyone can exist in harmony, with all ways to discriminate, but no reason to.

"...ruto." I snapped out of my thoughts, to see the loud blond boy staring quietly at his feet.

"My names Naruto." He repeated, louder than before, as he stood up taller and jumped toward me. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

We had another awkward silence, as we stared at eachother, me waiting for a question, him waiting for a answer.

"...You still hungry?

He nodded his head, and we stepped through the door.

And I knew this was just the beginning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~*~OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A.N

OK, so heres My next chapter. I think Im going to rewrite and post this later… Because I think its a good idea, And I know Ill be able to make more sense out of robin for you guys.

Also, for pokemon fans, I'm doing a Pokemon Self Insert. Weird, But its just an attempt to make sense of it, but I think it'll be better than this.

****

.


	4. Chapter 3 The Me of This World

**The Indecisive**

**A/N**

**A/N **By the way, I mention a gay person in here, but it was mostly to make the point that people in WW2 were not as exposed to that kind of stuff as we are, not to insult!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or anything to do with the story! Robin/Rei is Fictional character based off of real events. I am not prof. on the facts involving WW2, and I am not jewish. so any facts involving the jewish faith, WW2, or naruto storyline are A) not a reliable source of information and B) not discriminating or insulting ANYBODY! I will not tolerate any bashing on ANY faith or opinion!

**CHAPTER 3**

It took a while for me to get used to Konoha, but I eventually began to settle in to my new exciting life.

I had a weekly routine, and I my apartment was starting to become more personalized, With a brown and red color scheme, and although somewhat messy, perfect in my eyes. In fact, it was better than the old and depressing home me and my brother shared, and the dirty safe-house. All in all, very hospitable.

Apparently _too _hospitable.

Not long after I invited Uzumaki Naruto into my house to eat Curry Rice for dinner, a dish that my adopted parents taught me to make (At three years old, of all ages! Either they noticed my abnormal maturity, or this world wasn't a big fan of safety warnings), I was left on my lonesome to prepare for my plans the next day, which consisted of exploring the town by myself, and trying to find a recipe book so I wasn't just Limited to Curry and Fried Rice as well as a few other cheap japanese meals to make for the rest of my life. It wasn't like they had a lot of American ingredients in stock at many stores here, you know, and even if they did, neither me or the safe house would be abke to afford it, especially since the only time we really made much money was in war time, and we weren't exactly in the best location either. but anyways, back to my plans...

Which I never got to, thanks to a little blond haired brat named Naruto.

At the crack of dawn, (8 in the morning, but it was _early _for a 4 year old body!) I was startled to hear loud knocking as I was getting my clothes on. I opened the door to see the blond runt from the day before, who seemed to be trying to keep a tough guy facade. And failing.

"What's up?" I asked, looking down the hallway to see no body. Nothing new there, the only people who lived here were two orphans and a couple of ugly call girls and some crumbs who couldn't keep a job for more than a week, and there was no way they were waking up before noon.

"Um." Naruto started awkwardly, shifting on his feet, eyes downward. "I Just wanted to thank you for… You know… Letting me eat at your house, yesterday."

I narrowed my eyes at them, and the poor kid yelped and jumped back, gulping loudly. _What kind of reaction was that?_

"...I'm going out to get something I forgot to buy the other day, if you want to come." I invited, trailing off, watching his reaction. His lips formed a 'O' as he took in my invitation.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed off, looking downcast. "I don't think that's a great idea."

I blinked in surprise, now beginning to become curious.

Getting ready to ask him why,but stopped as I began to think. _Wait. I barely even know this kid, I don't think he wants to be asked why just yet. _

Still curious however, and I'm sure he could see it, I breathed, "Okay…." i gazed longingly down the hall. _I can survive one more day off of leftover rice. _I thoughtas I opened my door wider, kicking my sandals off lazily, gesturing toward my home, inviting Naruto inside. "Its not that big of a deal I guess. We can just… Chill out inside."

He stared for a moment, before grinning and running into my home, his personality as vibrant as his hair. Happy like he should be.

I sighed, glancing outside through the window on my far wall.

"Well… I hate summer anyways."

So my next few weeks were spent with Naruto every other on my lonesome the other days was spent mostly in the village. I had finally gotten my cookbook, Thrilled as much as I sucked, and Naruto was my cooking lab rat, and sometimes, cooking _assistant. _

"Naruto, get the soy sauce for me!"

"Okay!...Uh… Can't find it, Believe it!"

"Naruto, _shake a leg_ already will you?"

"I am! I already told you I can't… Oh! Never mind, here you go!"

"Took you long enough! Thanks Naru."

"...Rei, why do you talk so funny?"

"Funny? I don't know what you're talking about, _pally_."

I wasn't very good at it, but I was getting better, lucky for Naruto. My old phrases and worldplay from my past life wasn't easy to overcome either.

I had also found out that Konoha was a extremely hot village, definetly not my kind of weather. I asked Naruto if it was always this hot, and he said he wasn't really sure, because he never noticed. Which probably meant it was.

Great.

But, to the present, which was a couple months later, toward the end of the summer, me and Naruto were in his apartment. Which was a mess. And by mess, I mean jungle! ant to top that, me and Naruto have been meeting for a couple _months_ at this point, and we haven't ever gone outside together.

Yet.

"Hey, why don't you ever want to go outside?" I asked absently, organizing his bookshelves, noting the literature was was less sophisticated than ours, but more…. Fan service-ey. I wasn't even sure that was a thing.

"Ummm…." Naruto started awkwardly, ceasing his ramen eating show. He stopped? Something was wrong, it doesn't take much to realize that ramen was Naruto's one and only, and no one could get him to stop eating once he started.

"I just never really… felt like it?" He offered awkwardly, hoping I'd accept it.

"Really? No playgrounds, stores, places you like to go to?" I suggested, sitting next to him, although still keeping my distance. "Nothing?"

"Well… There's a…" He looked like he was debating suggesting something, which was very unlike him, but I guess he deemed me worthy or something because he continued attempting to sound enthusiastic, albeit weakly. "There's a really good Ramen shop I go to! I was just worried you'd _always _want to go there every day if I told you!"

That was it? That was what he was worried about the entire time?

_No._ I Disagreed with myself as I looked at the small blond boy I'd miraculously accepted as my friend. Naruto would have no problem eating Ramen _everyday of his life_ if I let him (which I didn't. Do you know what's in that stuff?), and it was even better when someone was enjoying it with him.

So if that wasn't it, what was?

"Alright, lets go then!" I jumped up, putting my shoes on as I waited by the door. Naruto creeped towards me hesitantly.

"Well I… uh… Have no money!" He laughed, stopping a few feet in front of me. "So you'll have to go without me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Naru,I think you're missing the point of going. I'm going because it's… it's a _you _place, you know what I mean? " he shrugged uncomfortably as I tossed him his shoes. "So… Don't worry. I'll pay for you." Naruto sighed, a minute of silence went by, him staring at the floor and me looking on determined and resilient. Sighing, giving up and resigning to his fate, he nodded and I pulled him out the door, as enthusiastic as a girl who had been killed and been reborn could be.

On our way there, Naruto led me on some strange detours, detours that was in no way a short cut, as if he was avoiding a particular area. "Naru… where exactly is this place?"

"Oh… its… Next to that creepy Antique store, you know?"

"It depends, are you talking about that antique store that belongs to the elderly couple or the one with the store owner who has a… Uh… Homosexual son?"

"Um. The one with the old geezers."

"Oh. Well, that explains why we took the shady route instead of going through uptowns road then."

"It does?"

I stopped in my tracks and sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose. "Naruto, you're not answering what I'm asking here, and I think you know what I'm asking." He shifted nervously as I pointed to the direction of midtown.

"Our road to our apartment leads straight into the main road, which is the road to the antique store which is, according to you, is right next to this Ramen place." I pointed out firmly. He looked away, guilty, avoiding eye contact.

"Look." I sighed, softening up my tone. "I'm not mad. I just want to know why you've been avoiding-"

"They all hate me, you know."

Needless to say, I was shocked. "I… What?" I smiled, trying to cheer him back up. "Why would they-"

"They hate me and hurt me, and if they see me with you, they'll hate you too!" Naruto screamed, tears in his eyes. I stepped back, shocked and wide-eyed as I averted my eyes from his hurt eyes. As if not seeing him was going to make me feel better about it.

So the villagers _hate_ him? _So _thats _where the hatred went._ I thought to myself, devastated. So my Naruto was the Jew of this world. He was the me in his town, who tried so hard to make things right, just so people would stop hating him, blaming him. But...

_So if Naru is the me of his world, then where are the people fighting for him?_

"Hate you?" I repeated, after a moment of silence. "Thats why you thought _I_ thought you were a monster… But why would _they_?" I worded poorly.

"I don't know…?" He said, sounding surprised, as he made eye contact with me. "It's nice and all for you to try protecting me like that," I started, looking right back at him, completely earnest. "But why didnt you just tell me this instead of avoiding the question?"

"I…" He started slowly, tears now ceasing. "I...wasn't doing it to protect you… Well, I was, but… I mean... I was worried you would start hating me too, you know?"

We were both silent. Me taking in what he said and him waiting for a reaction.

I smacked him in the head before I could think about what I was doing. And I smacked him hard.

"Ow, what the…?!" Naruto cried out, Hands covering his head. "What was that for? I knew you w-" "Sorry," I apologized, knowing my reaction hurt him. "I think I went about that the wrong way," I said as I gripped the poor boy in a awkward side hug. "Nothing anyone says can make me hate you, you know. I've been there, in your position I mean, back in my… my hometown." I said, almost giving away who I really was. '_Back in my home world' probably wouldn't have gone so well with a four year old._

Naruto froze, and for a second I was afraid my hug broke him. "Uh. Naruto, you okay?" He jumped out of my arms and got right up in my face, grinning like a moron. Well. not my _face, _but my chest, but same thing when you were little kids and said kid was half a foot shorter than you.

"Okay! But… You're still okay with being friends?" I snorted, holding my fist up for a fist bump. "Pft! I Think I need you more than you need me. Who's going to help put my fires out when my cooking goes wrong?"

He laughed, a joyful sound I hadnt heard since this morning. "I promise, I'll be the bestest friend you've ever had, Believe it!"

We bumped fists as we laughed. "Don't worry my dingy friend! You already are!"

"Rei, you're talking funny again."

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment, twit."

"You-"

"I get it already! I'll work on it."

._

**A/N**

_Okay, heres the next chapter! I know the last few were kinda short, but Im working on length. Thats right… Rei practically invented the term 'fanservice'! :D lol, Also, I used some terms from Robin's time, so Ill give you the D…. as in DEFINITIONS! :D….._

**Shake a leg**: Hurry up, putting it simply.

**Pally:** Buddy, friend. sometimes used sarcastically.

**Call girls: **Hookers, prostitutes. Rei was just saying it to be mean, she was a Hard worker in her old life.

**Crumb: **A loser, by social standards. I was going to use drugstore cowboys, but that was the 40's, so… she wasn't joking.

**Dingy: **Silly. She said it in a friendly way, but im not sure I used it right...

**Twit: **Idiot.

I'm trying to keep stuff that can be said in japanese. but yeah. Naru thinks Rei's a freak. XD

**Well. Bye bye, my wonderful pips! :D**

**Golly, I'm going to be talking like this forever, now that I know these terms!**

**.**


End file.
